


［罗迪/ABO］另一个世界

by Thelittlekid



Series: Sweetheart [9]
Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Dirty mind, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: 25岁的罗纳尔多穿越到了另一个世界，在那里他遇见了那个世界里未来的自己以及一个叫迪巴拉的omega。





	［罗迪/ABO］另一个世界

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> 另一个世界的罗纳尔多用克里斯蒂亚诺来称呼  
> 另一个世界没有迷你

罗纳尔多在下飞机的时候是迷茫的，很显然这里不是马德里的机场，他怀疑自己坐错了飞机，正当他想要去询问工作人员的时候人群突然涌动起来，他只听见了有人在尖叫自己的名字，随即便被机场里的保安护送着一路送到了一辆车上，司机开动汽车的时候他还没反应过来，等过了几分钟他才开口询问：“这是哪儿？你是谁？”但司机却有些疑惑地看了他一眼，并没有搭话。“嘿，回答我，这是哪儿？你是谁？”罗纳尔多又问了一遍，司机说了一句什么，但他听不懂，这让他有点烦躁，不过很快车子就停了，司机替他打开门，他下了车，看着眼前这栋明显不是他的房子更加烦躁，他现在根本不知道自己在哪儿，司机却已经把他的行李拉了过来，他也只能走向那栋房子，司机把行李放在门口就说了句他听不懂的话离开了，罗纳尔多试着按了按门铃，没等多久门就开了，而开门的是――一个抱着孩子的omega？罗纳尔多还没开口omega就说话了，但罗纳尔多依旧听不懂，于是他只能开口问道：“抱歉，我想问一下这是哪儿？”omega顿了一下，回答道：“这是我们家啊，克里斯，你今天怎么了？”罗纳尔多终于听懂了这句话，omega怀里的孩子突然哭了起来，omega只好一边哄孩子一边拉他进门。  
“你今天怎么回来这么早？”omega问道。  
“抱歉，我想，你一定是认错了，我并不是你口中的那个克里斯，我不知道这是哪，以及你是谁。”罗纳尔多尝试向omega解释。  
omega似乎是被震惊到了，打量了罗纳尔多好一会儿，才开口道：“好吧，但你和克里斯长的真是一模一样，不过，发型和衣服不一样。你叫什么名字？”  
“克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多。”罗纳尔多回答。  
“……好吧，你们连名字也一模一样。”omega有些不知所措，又像是想起什么似的，问道：“你现在多少岁？”  
“25。”罗纳尔多有些奇怪他为什么要这么问。  
“什么？！”

“你的意思是，这里是未来的我的家？”罗纳尔多有些不敢相信，“而你是我的omega?”  
“是的，不过，你的经历和克里斯有一点不一样，我也不知道为什么。”omega皱起了眉，那样子看起来还有点委屈。  
“你叫保罗迪巴拉，对吧？”  
“是。”  
两人陷入尴尬的沉默，迪巴拉站起来，对他说道：“你还没吃午饭吧？我去给你做一点。”  
罗纳尔多看着迪巴拉起身去给他做饭，打量了一会儿迪巴拉――他应该刚生完孩子不久，身上除了信息素还有奶味，而且从他隆起的胸部也能看出来他还在哺乳，不过他还年轻，据迪巴拉自己说他只比自己大一岁，也就是说迪巴拉才26岁，而这个年龄迪巴拉应该在球场上，但他却在家里带孩子。  
“刚刚是你的孩子吗？”  
“对啊。”迪巴拉正在煮鸡胸肉。  
“你和……未来的我？”  
“不然呢？”迪巴拉好笑地看了他一眼，“我们有三个孩子。”  
罗纳尔多还想问些什么，这时响起了开门的声音，迪巴拉把鸡胸肉和沙拉放到餐桌上，告诉罗纳尔多自己随意就行，然后就跑去门口迎接――罗纳尔多猜是未来的自己回来了，因为迪巴拉看上去很开心。  
果然，迪巴拉刚走到门口门就打开了，克里斯蒂亚诺把站在门口的迪巴拉抱住，抬起他的脸和他接吻，由于身高的缘故，迪巴拉只能踮起脚接受克里斯蒂亚诺的亲吻，想到罗纳尔多还在，迪巴拉在克里斯蒂亚诺想要加深这个吻的时候制止了他，克里斯蒂亚诺放开了迪巴拉的唇，但手臂仍圈住迪巴拉的腰。

“今天涨奶了吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺刚把手按在迪巴拉的胸口就被迪巴拉红着脸拿开。  
“有人在。”迪巴拉示意克里斯蒂亚诺看餐厅那边。  
克里斯蒂亚诺看向餐厅――等等，这个和他长得一模一样的人是谁？

“所以，他是25岁的我？”克里斯蒂亚诺有些不敢相信。  
“对。而且，说西语，克里斯，他还不会意语。”迪巴拉坐在克里斯蒂亚诺身边，耐心地解释这件神奇的事，“但他可能来自别的地方，毕竟你们的一些经历不一样。”  
罗纳尔多坐在单人沙发上看着面前未来的自己和迪巴拉一言不发，好吧，也许他不是未来的他，毕竟他并没有结婚的打算，而且，眼前这个长着娃娃脸笑起来像只小奶狗一样的omega根本不是他喜欢的类型。不过倒是挺可爱的，看起来不像是个生过孩子的omega，而且，屁股也挺翘的……  
“你在看什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺有些不悦的声音传来，罗纳尔多才回过神来，他盯着迪巴拉看太久了。  
“抱歉。”罗纳尔多有些尴尬。  
“没事的。”迪巴拉见气氛有些不对，拉了拉克里斯蒂亚诺的衣角，随即又转过头对罗纳尔多说：“你如果没有地方去，可以先住在这里，我们可以慢慢想办法，看怎么送你回去。”

罗纳尔多没有别的办法，只能答应了。


End file.
